The present invention relates to a closure for a container, especially a medicine bottle, and includes a cap that can be placed onto the mouth of a container.
Various forms of such closures are known, and are frequently used with containers for special products such as medicines, ink, dyes, lacquers, poisons or toxic agents, etc. In order to provide a user with instructions or other information concerning the use, storage, possible side effects, etc., of the respective product, it is generally necessary to include an enclosure for each container. In order to be able to this, it has up till now been necessary to place the containers in separate packages that then also accommodate the respective enclosures, which are in the form of information sheets.
Unfortunately, these generally printed-upon packages, which are in the form of a six-sided cardboard box, require not only considerable space during transport and during the time that the packaged product is stored, but in addition these packages are expensive to produce and often cause disposal problems since they are throw-away packages. Furthermore, a separate packaging process cannot be avoided in order to introduce a filled container as well as the accompanying enclosure into the packaging. Furthermore, with containers that are packaged in this way, it is easy to interchange the associated enclosures and/or packaging.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a closure of the aforementioned general type in such a way that an additional, expensive packaging for the container can be eliminated, yet an enclosure or information sheet can be included with the container. Furthermore, it should be easy to recognize if the closure has been tampered with or if the enclosure has been interchanged or removed. Furthermore, the expense for realizing this should be kept low, and the closure should be easy to handle.